The Elevator Girl
by BakaNekoShojo
Summary: Kiba is shopping at the mall, something he absolutely dreads doing. This all changes when he gets stuck in an elevator with a female friend, and with her help, comes to the realization that maybe shopping isn't all that bad. KibaHina. Oneshot. Lemon. OOC


The Elevator Girl

A KibaHina Oneshot

Kiba hated shopping. He couldn't stand it one bit. From grocery shopping to clothes shopping and everything in-between, he hated shopping. Why he hated it was quite simple.

First of all, it took too long. Even something as simple as buying a gallon of milk from the store, for example, was a twenty-minute or longer process. He had to pass the everlasting amount of aisles to get to the dairy products, then he had to grab the milk, and if, god forbid, the products in the aisles that he passed on his way to the check-out caught his eye, he would find himself at the check-out with more than just a gallon of milk. He usually had a bunch of junk food and a toy or two for his dog Akamaru that he never intended to get in the first place (Although, Akamaru was his most prized possession, so the dog usually deserved the toys anyway).

Or let's just say he just so happened to find himself in Konoha Mall, a place he hated with every fiber of his being. If he found himself at Konoha Mall, it was either because his mother Tsume or older sister Hana forced him to go to the mall with them. Sometimes it was one of his girl friends, such as Sakura or Ino, who both loved shopping to the point where they were borderline addicted to shopping. Kiba tried to steer clear of Sakura and Ino whenever they were at the climax of their addiction, but he still found himself at the mall every now and then. Kiba also hated the mall because he felt used and abused every time he went there. He was more like a servant to them then a friend, for he was always carrying their bags when they couldn't carry anymore. If you don't know already, bags of clothes get heavy pretty quickly.

Today, on this lovely Saturday afternoon that Kiba wished he were spending at home, scenario two was how Kiba was at the mall. He was there because of Ino. About two weeks ago, the eighteen year old was close to failing his English 1101 class at Konoha University, and if he didn't make a good grade on his essay for the class, then he would be in some deep shit. Ino, who was passing her English 1101 class, agreed to help Kiba write an A plus essay if he would go to the mall with her, since Shikamaru bailed out on her with a pathetic excuse for an excuse, though Ino took the excuse anyway. Kiba, not clearly thinking (He never thinks clearly anyway) and in desperate help immediately agreed, and he should have realized that when Ino gave him that deadly smile, he was going to be in even more deep shit than if he were to fail that essay.

"_The bitch owes me for this. She owes me big time._" Kiba thought as he walked up to the ten story tall mall with his hands in his hoodie pockets. There was a scowl on his face, and to anyone that passed him by, he looked like an angst teenager with "Someone shoot me" written all over his face. But that's how he felt every time he went into a store; he wanted someone to shoot him just so he could escape the torture of shopping.

Kiba took his cell phone out of his hoodie pocket and slid it up to text his blonde female friend.

_Where are you?_

Sliding the phone down and then putting it back into his pocket, he leaned against a wall, the huge map of the mall hanging next to him. A few moments later, he felt a vibration and he took his phone out.

_Im on th 9 flr, n a str clld The Fad. R u hr yt?_

Kiba rolled his eyes and shook his head. Ino was an A plus student in her English class, and yet she spoke and wrote horribly. But poor Kiba, he spoke and wrote well, and yet he was an F plus student. Sometimes he wondered if God hated him.

"_Yeah, I'm sure he does. If he didn't hate me, I wouldn't be here in this hell hole to meet up with my sometimes bitchy friend who drives me crazy, but yet I'm still friends with her anyway. I guess not only love blinds you, but friendship as well._"

_Yeah, I am. I'm heading to an elevator right now. See you in a few._

Kiba slide his phone down once again and put it in its rightful place. He made his way to the nearest elevator, and as he neared it, he remembered the only one reason why he liked Konoha Mall.

The elevator girls.

Kiba loved the elevator girls. They were always classy, always elegant, always adorable, and the most important factor: they were always hot. Most malls in Japan didn't have elevator girls, as that faded out years ago. But the high-class malls, like Konoha Mall, still kept the elevator girl tradition around. There were only three elevators in Konoha Mall, but many girls worked there as elevator girls for different shifts and days, and Kiba had talked to almost all ten of them, even though he wasn't supposed to. Apparently, it's considered inappropriate for customers, especially male customers, to talk to the elevator girls. The girls are instructed to ignore anyone that makes small talk with them, but since these girls were from the ages of eighteen to twenty-two, they were at the primetime of their life and loved to flirt with anyone. Young and old; male and female, it didn't matter to them. And Kiba loved to flirt right back with them. He hoped to finally be able to talk to the last elevator girl today. She was a pale beauty, with long black hair that was so dark it was almost purple, and soft grey eyes that made him think of full moons whenever he saw them.

Hinata Hyuga was her name, and he had to have her.

Every time he saw Hinata, he tried to engage in a conversation with him. But she either stared at him or gave him gesture responses; She nodded her head for yes, shook her head for no, and shrugged for maybe. She was a tough little cookie, Kiba reasoned, and he was determined to get her to say at least one word to him. The fourteen other elevator girls were easy (Ignore the pun, it was unintended), but Hinata was like a god damn Rubik's cube. Outside of work, Hinata barely talked to him in-between classes and in English 1101. Kiba knew she had always been a quiet and shy girl, and that attracted him to her even more. He had always liked the quiet and shy ones, since they say that the quiet ones are the freaky ones. Kiba liked freaky. He liked freaky, quiet, and/or shy girls. In short, Kiba sort of, maybe, kinda, had a crush on the girl (Although he would never admit it).

Kiba walked up to the elevator where he found an elderly couple that looked like they belonged in a nursing home instead of the mall, a Gothic teenage girl with music from her iPod blasting into her ears, and three boys that looked of elementary school age and had mischievous smiles on their faces. Kiba stood with them as he waited for the elevator door to open. When it finally did, it almost seemed as if the door was opening in slow motion, and it revealed the pale beauty that Kiba was just thinking about moments ago.

She was standing in the center of the elevator in all her glory. The uniforms that the elevator girls had to wear were beyond sexy, and just down right perfect for Hinata's lovely figure. The uniform consisted of a tight, lavender dress with white stripes down the sides of it, with the dress hugging her narrow waist and wide hips. It was a button up dress, with five white buttons, and it had a collar that was neatly folded out. Two of her buttons were undone, showing a sliver of her full cleavage. The dress also barely passed her large, round ass that almost made Kiba come on spot just from the sight of it. On top of her head was a small, lavender hat, and on her hands were pristine white gloves. She wore white pump heels that had a four and a half inch heel, and her shapely legs were covered by nude pantyhose. The sweet curve of her thighs was almost too much for Kiba. The dress seemed to be made of some sort of plastic material, or it at least looked like it was made of a plastic material since it shone brightly in the right angle of light. To Kiba, Hinata looked like she had come straight out of some porno that focused on an elevator girl fetish. If this porno existed, Kiba was definitely going to buy some.

"Good afternoon, everyone! Please, watch your step as you come into the elevator." Hinata moved to the side to allow the customers in. The elderly couple and Gothic teen stood to the left of the elevator, Kiba stood in the center, and the three boys stood near Hinata. Kiba eyed them like a hawk eyed its prey, as they stood a little too close to her.

"Which floors are you all going to, everyone?"

"The second floor, please." The elderly couple said.

"Fourth." The Goth said, to Kiba's surprise. He was sure her music was much too loud for her to hear Hinata. Or, maybe she knew how to read lips.

The three boys looked at Kiba, and Kiba cocked an eyebrow at them. "Ninth." He said. The boys grinned to themselves and said, "Seventh."

Hinata nodded, and Kiba resisted the urge to bop their heads that were much too big for their tiny bodies. Now he was 100% sure that they were trying to sneak a peek at Hinata. Well, he wasn't going to let the little perverts soil his little sunflower and get away with it.

Hinata turned to press the buttons for the floors, and as she did, her ass was in clear view for the three boys. They all grinned at each other then stared greedily at her gorgeous cheeks. Kiba's face turned red and he lifted a fist to beat the shit out of them, but he quickly put it down when Hinata turned and faced him and the others.

"This elevator has been having a few technical difficulties lately, so if it stops for a moment, please don't be frightened." She said with a pleasant smile.

Floor two.

The elderly couple left, and the door closed.

Floor four.

The Goth left, and the door closed once again.

Floor seven.

The boys left, but not without getting one last peek at Hinata's full chest and round behind. The door closed, which Kiba was glad for. Now it was just him and Hinata.

"So…what have you been up to, Hina?" Kiba asked her. Hinata glanced at him but said nothing.

"I've been okay. I'm trying to not fail English 1101. What are you making in there?"

Hinata didn't even look at him this time. Kiba was beginning to get a little impatient, as time was running out, and patience was never a virtue of his. He was nearing the ninth floor, so he sighed and said, "Well, I guess I'll talk to you later."

Then a miracle happened. Or, it was a miracle at least for him.

The elevator suddenly stopped in-between the eighth and ninth floors.

The sudden stop made Kiba fling into the nearby wall, and Hinata to fall to the floor.

"Ouch." She mumbled, rubbing the back of head. Her legs were splayed wide open, giving Kiba a clear view of her white panties, unbeknownst to her. A reddish tint appeared on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He stood up straight and walked over to Hinata and extended a hand. Hinata grabbed it, and she was pulled to her feet.

"Thank you, Kiba." She said, and then she immediately covered her mouth. Kiba smirked.

"So you do speak after all."

"But I'm not supposed to." The eighteen year old beauty said through her hand.

"But no one is around. It's just you and me, so it's all good. Right?" Kiba asked. Hinata stared at him for a few seconds and moved her hand from her mouth.

"I guess so. Just for now, though." Hinata then looked up at the ceiling of the elevator, and Kiba looked up with her. "What is it?" he asked.

"I wonder how long we'll be stuck in here?"

"_Hopefully long enough for me to make you mine._" Kiba shrugged. "Who knows? Hopefully not for too long."

Hinata nodded. She leaned against the wall, standing close to it. Kiba leaned against the opposite wall, his arms crossed. The elevator was silent as they stared at anything but each other.

"I'm doing fine, Kiba." She said after a few minutes.

"Huh?" he looked up at her.

"I said, I'm doing fine. I'm doing great in English 1101 as well."

"Oh, well, that's good. I hate that class. I'm really not good with English and literature and the like."

"I find it very easy."

"Lucky. If I were good with English, then I wouldn't be here right now."

Hinata cocked an eyebrow at the tanned teen. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." He was a little embarrassed to tell Hinata that he was at Konoha Mall to go shopping with Ino, who was still waiting for him and more than likely mad as hell at him for being late.

His phone vibrated, and he took it out his pocket. "_Well, speak of the devil._"

_**WHR TH HLL R U?!?!?!**_

Kiba quickly responded to her message, then slid his phone down. "Who was that?" Hinata asked him.

"Ino. She was just wondering where I was."

"Oh…are you meeting her here?"

"Yep. At some store called The Fad. We're going to hang out and stuff."

"Oh…I see."

"Yep."

Kiba eyed his female friend. Hinata was the kind of person that didn't realize how beautiful she was, even if it bitch slapped her twice. Kiba wanted nothing more than to take her dress off and make love to her right then and there. He wanted to kiss her light pink lips; they looked soft and luscious. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair; it looked soft and silky. He wanted to kiss and touch every inch of her skin; it looked soft, and he assumed it smelled of vanilla, for she always smelled like vanilla whenever she walked by him.

"What about you, Hina?"

The girl looked up. "Huh?"

"What are you doing working on a Saturday when you should be enjoying a day of no classes?"

"Someone has to pay the rent, right?"

Kiba chuckled. "Yeah, that's true. I forgot that you don't live on campus. You live with Neji in an apartment, right?"

Hinata nodded. "He pays half, I pay the other half."

"Right…But why an elevator girl?"

"Huh?…Oh, well, I heard that the pay was pretty good, so I decided to give it a shot."

"Do you like it?" Kiba asked. "_Do you like being paid for having men and women stare at you all through out the day?_"

"Yes. Even though I have to try to ignore the stares and looks, it's worth the pay."

Kiba nodded. "I understand. If you weren't working today, would you be hanging out with your boyfriend?"

She shook her head. "No…Because I don't have a boyfriend."

Kiba cocked an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

Hinata shrugged. "I just don't. But I don't really mind. A guy isn't everything, you know?"

"That's crazy talk. A beauty like you should never be single."

The compliment caused Hinata to blush lightly and look down again. "I guess…Like I said, I don't really mind. I have school to focus on, not guys."

Kiba walked over to Hinata and leaned against the wall next to her. "But all work and no play makes a very tense Hinata. If you know what I mean."

Hinata looked up at him. She was still blushing. "But all play and no work makes a very angry Father."

"True, true. But still, you should let up every now and then, you know? Have some fun, do something crazy, live life."

Hinata only nodded. She sighed. "These heels are killing me." She lifted a leg to take off her heel, unaware that that simple move drove Kiba up the wall. She then lifted her other leg and took off her other heel. With both heels in hand, she set them on the floor, then sat down next to them. Again, she was unaware that every move she seemed to make in her sexy uniform turned her friend on. Kiba stole a peek down her uniform before he sat down next to her.

"If you don't have a boyfriend right now, is there anyone you like?"

"…Yes."

"Really? Who is it?" Kiba smirked.

"I can't tell you."

Kiba's smirk faded, and a pout replaced it. "Awww! Why not? C'mon, tell me!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"I promise I won't tell anyone. The secret is between you and me. Is it Naruto? No, wait, it can't be him, he's going out with Sasuke now. So it can't be him or Sasuke."

"No, it's not him."

"Shikamaru? He and Ino are pretty close, but there isn't anything official between them yet."

"No."

"Gaara? He's a little creepy, but he's still a good guy. He's pretty close to Sakura, but nothing official is going on between them either."

"No."

"Shino? I know you and him are pretty good friends. Maybe more than friends if I'm right."

"No."

"Rock Lee? That guy is fucking crazy, and if I'm right, then **you're** fucking crazy."

Hinata looked at Kiba with her mouth hanging open. "No! I mean, Rock Lee is my friend and all, but he's just a little too hyper for me. How on earth would you think I like him?"

"I was kidding! Don't bite my dick off!" Kiba waved his hands in defense. "…Neji?"

Hinata's eyes were now wide. "Kiba, he's my cousin!"

"Well, you know you can marry your third and fourth cousins, right?" Hinata looked even more shocked. "I'm just saying!"

"Kiba, you're a horrible guesser. Just drop it already."

Kiba frowned. If it were none of them, then who, he wondered. Then, a moment of arrogance and playfulness took over, and he smirked. "Is it me?"

Hinata visibly froze. She slowly pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She rested her head on her chin.

"Hina?"

She slowly looked at Kiba. "Yes…it's you."

Kiba then froze, his mouth slightly agape. "…Are you serious?"

Hinata slowly nodded, then rested her chin back on her knees. Kiba felt his cheeks heat up and he scratched the back of his head. He wasn't really expecting Hinata to like him back. Hinata, in his eyes, was like a lady to a knight in the code of chivalry. She was so high on the pedestal that he could never have her, no matter how much he wanted her or tried to have her. Now that he knew she liked him back, he was a little shocked.

"Is that why you almost never talk to me?"

"Yes…I've wanted to talk to you in English 1101 and outside of class, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. You know I'm horribly shy. And I would talk to you at work, but you know I'm not allowed to. Except for now, of course."

"Yeah…I've liked you for a while too, Hina."

Hinata quickly turned her head to Kiba. "Really?"

"Yep. I'm kind of glad that you're single, because I want you to be mine, and no one else's." Kiba moved closer to Hinata, causing her to blush again.

"How long have you felt this way about me, Kiba?"

"Ever since I first saw you working here."

Hinata blinked. "Kiba, that was almost a year ago..."

"Yep. I've always found you to be beautiful, but after seeing you in the sexy uniform you're wearing now, I just had to make you mine. I just didn't know how to do it other than talking to you whenever I could."

Kiba moved to where he was in front of Hinata on his knees, his face just inches away from hers. "Tell me, Hina…Are you still a delicate wallflower, or has someone else already deflowered you before I could?"

Hinata blushed even more. "Well…if you want to put it that way, then yes. I'm a virgin…"

Kiba moved her legs so that they were lying flat on the floor instead of up against her chest. "Have you ever fooled around with anyone?"

"The most I've ever done was kiss someone, and that someone was Shino. I had asked him to teach me how to kiss, and he obliged. That was when we were in the 10th grade."

"So you haven't even been kissed here?" Kiba leaned towards her and placed a soft, long kiss on her neck. Her neck smelled of vanilla, just as he suspected. Hinata gasped softly. Kiba moved away from her neck. "Or kissed here?" He unbuttoned the last three buttons of her dress, exposing her perky, succulent breasts. He placed soft kisses around her breast, and licked the narrow valley between them. Hinata gasped again, and slightly arched her back. He moved away from her chest and smiled slyly at her. "Or touched here?" His hand slipped up the inside of her dress, and he fondled her pussy from the outside of her panties.

"K-Kiba…what are you doing?" she moaned softly. He smirked at her.

"What do you think I'm doing? I want you, Hina, and I want you to want me."

Kiba slowly slid her dress up to her waist, revealing her dainty white panties. He gently spread her thighs apart, looking dead into Hinata's eyes. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, as well as the bridge of her nose. "Do you want this, Hina?"

"Yes…I want this, and I want you." Hinata put her hands on his shoulders, bringing his face closer to her own. He smiled.

"Good." Then he kissed her softly. Hinata slipped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Kiba kissed around her lips, on her jaw line, down her neck, and on her collarbone. He kissed around her breasts again, starting with the left one and gently squeezing the right one, then switched to the right one and gently squeezed the left one. Hinata moaned softly and arched her back again, as Kiba lightly nipped her nipples. He moved away from her breasts and kissed her again, his hands on her waist. As they kissed, his hand wandered from her waist and went to her inner thighs, gently caressing them. When his hand was close to her pussy, her thighs quivered. She abruptly broke the kiss off and moaned.

"Does it feel good, Hina?"

She simply nodded, too taken away by pleasure to speak. Kiba rubbed her clit from the outside of her panties, and Hinata moaned louder than before. He smirked, and he slipped his hand inside her panties, rubbing her clit harder and faster. Hinata's thighs quivered even more, and she tried to close them together, but Kiba kept them open with his free hand and legs.

"K-Kiba, I…" she said and moaned again. She's close to coming, Kiba thought, and before she could, he stopped his hand and pulled it out.

"Why did you stop? I was so close…" Hinata whined softly.

"I don't want my little sunflower coming just yet. I have to build up the pleasure first." Kiba said with a teasing smile. He pulled her panties down her legs, then tossed them over his shoulder. "_She's soaking wet already._" He thought, staring at her shaven pussy. With a smirk, he moved his head down and kissed her inner thighs where it tickled and pleased the most, teasing the pale beauty. Hinata ran her hand through his hair as she moaned. Kiba kissed the lips of her pussy, and then kissed the inside of her pussy. He began to lick her, moving his tongue in quick but long motions as he ate her out. Hinata moaned loudly, grabbing a fistful of her new lover's hair. Kiba smirked inwardly, and he began to lick and suck on her clit.

"Oh, god!" Hinata cried out as she neared climax. He went back to licking her, and he slipped a finger into her, eating her out and fingering her at the same time. Hinata was almost screaming now, and was writhing from pleasure. He slipped a second finger inside, curving his fingers upwards every time he pulled them out of her. He pulled them in and out of her faster and faster, until Hinata felt she was going to burst from the pleasure inside of her building up. She cried out his name when she orgasmed, and came into Kiba's mouth. Sliding down the wall, she twitched, moaned, and her thighs quivered. Her breathing was heavy as she tried to catch her breath and recover from her first, real orgasm.

"_It seems like my little sunflower is a squirter, huh?_" the young man thought, licking his lips. Hinata slowly sat up as her breathing began to slow down.

"That felt amazing…I've never felt that much pleasure before."

"Have you ever masturbated?"

Hinata nodded. "But, it's nothing compared to what you just did to me. I want you to do it again…but not until you get your turn."

Kiba cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Lean against the wall. It's your turn now. It seems you're dying to have an orgasm yourself." She eyed his crotch with a teasing smile and a twinkle in her moon-like eyes. The bulge in Kiba's jeans proved it, and he smiled sheepishly with a shrug.

"What can I say? You turn me on, love." Kiba stood up and leaned against the wall, and Hinata got on her knees in front of him. She unbuckled his belt and pulled it off at an agonizingly slow pace, or at least for Kiba. With the belt on the floor, she slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, and then pulled them down to his ankles. His dick was right in her face, and she stared at it in awe.

"_It's bigger than I thought…_" Hinata thought. Kiba smirked down at her.

"Like what you see?"

Hinata looked up at him with a sly smile. "Of course I do. But, um…this is my first time doing this. But, I've read some of the books that Sakura, Ino, and TenTen let me borrow, so I'll try my best."

Hinata stared at his dick for a few seconds, then slowly took the whole length into her mouth. She slowly bobbed her head up and down, wrapping her tongue around it at the same time. Kiba closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Hinata kissed the head a few times, then licked it like a lollipop, sticking the tip of her tongue into the slit of his head. Kiba moaned softly and ran his hand through Hinata's hair. She inwardly smiled. She took his length into her mouth again, and bobbed her head up and down. Kiba grit his teeth together as he felt himself nearing a climax. His grip on her hair tightened, and Hinata knew that he was close to coming, so she moved her head faster. Kiba moaned her name loudly as he came, and she moved her head away just in time, as his seed landed on her bangs and face, instead of in her mouth. He slid down the wall as he tried to catch his breath, and Hinata straddled his legs once he was sitting on the floor.

"How was it? Was I any good?" Hinata asked anxiously as she wiped her face off. Kiba slowly nodded and opened his eyes.

"It was amazing…that was the best blowjob I've ever gotten." Kiba caressed his new lover's cheek.

She broke into a grin. "Really?" Kiba nodded again, and Hinata smiled.

"I'm glad." She leaned towards him to kiss him gently, and Kiba ran his fingers through her hair. They made out for a few minutes before Kiba quickly flipped them so that he was hovering over her on his hands and knees, and she was on her back, her legs slightly splayed apart. Color grew on her cheeks and the bridge of her nose as she stared into the eyes of her new lover. Their faces were just inches from each other.

"Hina, I want to be inside of you…Do you want to feel me inside of you as well?"

She grew even redder. "…Yes. I do…"

"Are you sure? It's going to hurt, but…I don't know how much. It depends on the woman."

Hinata cupped his face in her hands gently, pulling his face closer to hers. "Yes…I'm sure. I want this…I want you, Kiba."

"Me too, Hina." He gently kissed her a few times. "Are you ready?"

Hinata simply nodded. She closed her eyes and bit her lip in anticipation. Kiba sighed a little, mentally preparing himself. He spread her legs farther apart, positioning himself at her entrance. He made one fast, hard thrust into her. Hinata's eyes instantly opened and a pain-filled cry escaped her mouth. Her hymen was now broken. She held on tight to Kiba, her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and her face nestled into the crook of his neck. Kiba feared the worst, since his sunflower was so delicate and fragile.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" he asked anxiously. Hinata slowly nodded. The pain was beginning to subside, and she opened her eyes. Tears at the corners of her eyes were on the verge of falling.

"Yes. I'm fine. The pain…it's disappearing now."

Kiba sighed in relief. "Good…do you want to continue this? Or should we wait another time?"

The young beauty shook her head. "No…I want to finish this. I told you, Kiba. I want you, and I want you inside of me…Please, don't stop this…"

Kiba nodded. He slowly and gently began to thrust in out of her, giving her time to adjust to his throbbing dick that was stretching her. Hinata closed her eyes again, grimacing. She felt more pain than pleasure. But the pain was gradually replaced by pleasure, and a content expression replaced her frown.

"_This pleasure…I've never felt this kind of pleasure before…Is this what making love feels like?_" the once innocent young woman thought.

The pleasure inside of her was building up, but not fast enough for her. She bucked her hips, moving so that she could feel him deeper inside of her, and she moaned loudly. Kiba began to pick up the pace because of this. With each hard thrust, he was driving himself and Hinata closer to the edge. Hinata dug her manicured nails into Kiba's back. She arched her back, her breasts aching to have contact with something, anything. Her perky nipples rubbed against his chest, and she cried out again, but this time, it was from pleasure. The animal inside of Kiba was coming out more and more the closer he reached climax. He was thrusting as fast as he could. Their bodies glistened from sweat, and Hinata thought she couldn't take it anymore. Her was flushed and sweat ran down her forehead and the sides of her face.

"K-Kiba…I…I don't think I can make it…I think I'm going to…" Hinata managed to say in-between her moans and whimpers. She felt her thighs quivering again, and Kiba knew.

"I'm almost there too, Hina." He managed to say in-between his grunts of pleasure.

And then they went to heaven together.

She screamed. A loud, pleasure-filled scream that drove him over the edge. She came again, and her cum flooded out of her and splashed over his dick.

That did it.

Kiba, with one, last, hard thrust into her, released his seed deep inside of her pussy as he moaned, practically screamed, her name. He collapsed on top of her, still inside of her. They were both panting with heavy breaths. Hinata's legs were still wrapped tightly around his waist, and she still had her nails dug into his back. Her body twitched underneath him, her thighs quivering again as well. She softly whimpered as a wave of pleasure ran over her, starting from her pussy and spreading out through the rest of her body.

Kiba slowly sat up. His hair was matted on his forehead from sweat. He slowly pulled out of her, causing Hinata to whimper again. Once his dick was out, he stood on his knees, and his seed slowly spilled out of her. Her thighs were still quivering, and a small squirt of her cum spurted out of her pussy. Kiba gently lay on top of her, careful not to squish her, and he sighed. Hinata slowly opened her eyes and stared up at the bright ceiling.

"…Kiba?" her voice was so soft, it was almost a whisper.

"Hm?" his voice was muffled, as his face was in the crook of her neck.

"Kiba…that was amazing…I love you."

Kiba sat up again. He stared into those eerie grey eyes that he loved so much. She stared back into his, almost as if she were searching them. "…I love you too, Hina."

Hinata slowly smiled, and she closed her eyes again. They were reminded that they were in an elevator when they heard a soft vibrating noise. Kiba grabbed his jeans nearby and took out his cell phone. He had five text messages, and all of them were from Ino. He chuckled, causing Hinata to sit up, supporting herself on her elbows.

"What's so funny?"

"I forgot that we were in an elevator until now. Ino sent me five texts, and she's mad as fucking hell."

Hinata looked around. "Oh yeah, we are." Hinata's cheeks suddenly turned crimson. "Oh my god! We **are**! No, no, no!"

Hinata scrambled to her feet and picked up her uniform, hat, gloves, panties, and heels. Kiba took this as a chance to stare at her cute, round ass with his mouth slightly open. "Uhh, what's wrong, Hina?"

Hinata, with her things in her arms, turned towards Kiba with a look of panic. "Kiba, I could get fired! I most likely **will** get fired! There's a camera in here, I think!"

Kiba looked up at the ceiling. He broke into a grin and waved. "Well then, I assume they enjoyed the show."

"Kiba!" Hinata turned even redder at the thought of security guards watching her make love, and for the first time at that. Then an even more humiliating thought came to her mind. "Oh no…Kiba?"

"Hm?" he was still grinning when he looked at her.

"What if…people from floors eight and nine heard us?"

Kiba blinked and rubbed his chin. "Now, that is a little embarrassing. But I don't really mind."

"Oh, god! I'm so embarrassed!" Hinata covered her face with her hands. Kiba only shrugged and stood up.

"If they heard, then there's nothing we can do about it. Besides, it was worth the risk of people hearing you to make love to me, wasn't it?" he walked up closer to her. Hinata stared at him, lost in thought.

"I guess you're right…But still!" Hinata shook her head. "We need to get dressed. The elevator could move any minute now. We've been in here for at least forty-five minutes." Hinata quickly put on her clothes. Kiba did the same, and as soon as they finished dressing, the elevator began to move. They sighed in relief, and waited for the door to open.

Kiba looked at his new love. "Hey, Hina?"

"Yes?" she looked back at him.

He gave her a sly smile. "We should get stuck in elevators more often."

Hinata blushed again, but gave him a sly smile back. "Yes. We should."

Kiba took her hand, and she gave it a gentle squeeze.


End file.
